


A Well Meant Gesture

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund is sick and his girlfriend, Anna, decides to make him breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Meant Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> For a-carnie-and-a-cop @tumblr. I hope you feel better soon <3
> 
> Based off this otp prompt- Imagine person A of your OTP/OT3 is very sick. Person B (and C if it's an Ot3) work very hard to make breakfast in bed for person A- but they do a really bad job. Person A eats it anyways because they don't have the heart to tell person B (and C for OT3) that tastes awful.
> 
> I kinda have a sickfic bonus chapter for part three of the annlett college/uni au, so I flipped the roles around for this one. Also featuring references to Interstellar (no doubt Hewlett would love that one) and the podcast Wolf 359... which everyone should go listen to (the episode referenced is just as ridiculous as it sounds).

“Small sips.” Anna said softly, her hand cradling the back of Edmund's head.

Though his eyes were half open, her words still got through to him, so she thought anyway. He was responsive, so she assumed he could hear her. Edmund drank slowly from the glass of water, only taking a few sips before reaching up a hand to gently push the glass away, making a small noise as he did so. Anna took it away, understanding. While she was glad he was getting some fluids, she didn't want to see him take too much at one time only to bring it back up later.

Anna slowly lowered his head back down onto the pillow before putting the glass over on the nightstand.

Sitting on her knees next to Edmund, Anna watched as his eyes closed again; she could hear his breath rasp as he breathed through his mouth. She brushed away strands of hair that had stuck to his forehead, his hair a bit damp from the sweat across his skin.

She placed a hand on his forehead and his brow furrowed in response to her touch. He still felt much too warm for her liking. “I'm going to get the cloth again.”

Edmund didn't protest, and Anna regretted leaving his side, but she didn't want his fever getting any higher than it was. Anna ran the cloth under cold water again, rung out the excess water, and then took it from the bathroom and back to the bedroom. Once she returned, she laid the cloth back over his forehead. He sighed, probably from the touch of cold on his skin.

“Hey,” Anna whispered to him, sitting back against the pillows and headboard and holding her arms open. “Come here.”

Edmund tilted his head in her direction and blinked at her slugishly. He then moved closer to her so that he was leaned up against her, his head against her chest in just a way that he might hear her heart beating.

“You're always medicine to me.” He muttered. That was a new one; Anna certainly didn't expect to hear that. It was sweet though that he thought that, as she wanted him to get better and it made her happy to know she helped.

Anna certainly hadn't expected to return from work two days ago to their shared apartment to find Edmund curled up in bed. It was odd for the reason that he didn't get back until about an hour later than her, which was a reason for her to be concerned. After trying to coax him out of his cocoon of sheets, he replied that he left work early and gave her a grumble of “I don't feel well.” That was when she realized he was sick.

Turns out he caught the flu from a student who refused to stay in their dorm because they couldn't miss another class. In effect, Anna took the next day from work off to care for Edmund, who had been off his feet since the illness first set in. Edmund protested, saying she shouldn't miss work on his account and saying he didn't want her getting sick, but she refused to leave in alone in this state. In their nearly two years together, whenever Anna had gotten sick, he had always been there for her; to make sure she was okay and tend to whatever she needed. He would read to her from the classics and kiss her forehead until she was well.

It had been rough the first day and a half; Edmund suffered from headaches, and body aches in general, nausea, and a fever. Anna wondered at first if she should take him to see a doctor, but he could still keep down small amounts of water, so she assumed she didn't have to worry much so long as she kept an eye on him. Food was a different story, but from time to time she was able to get tiny portions into him; mostly soup.

Today was now the third day, and once again Anna sat on their bed, Edmund resting against her as she ran her fingers soothingly through his hair and her free hand held one of his hands. His hand felt clammy in hers.

“We could watch a movie if you feel like it.” Anna offered. “Interstellar?”

“Not tonight, darling.” Edmund said, his voice quiet and strained.

“I thought you liked that movie.”

“Oh, I do, but I think I'd fall asleep before they even get to Miller's Planet.”

Okay so maybe he had a point. Besides, that movie was more reserved for date nights. “There's a couple of episodes of Wolf 359 we haven't listened to yet.”

“I think I can manage that.” Edmund answered. She could see a tired smile on his face.

“Wolf 359 it is.” Anna kissed his temple, like he had done for her so many times.

The podcast was one Edmund had introduced her to in their first year together, and now it became routine they listen to it together, or catch up if they were both busy and missed a couple episodes.

Anna turned on the podcast to where they had left off; episode 34. All the main characters had ended up in an extra 12 hour rotation shift, one half scanning the stars (and the red dwarf star) and the other half found themselves a strange boardgame from the 70's. From time to time Edmund would laugh or make a comment, letting Anna know he hadn't fallen asleep.

While they listened to the podcast, Anna thought about what more she could do for Edmund. Anna wanted to return the favor of his kindness that he had shown her constantly in their time together. Edmund had been nothing but kind to her since the day they met; kind and respectful and caring. That was one of the reasons she had, over time, fallen in love with Edmund. She wanted to do something for him now.

When Edmund eventually drifted off to sleep, she had a thought and smiled to herself about it. She knew what she was going to do.

 

* * *

 

Anna got up early, managing not to wake Edmund as she snuck out of bed. She put her slippers on so that her feet wouldn't make any sounds against the polished wood floor and then quickly put her hair up into a bun.

She looked over to Edmund briefly. He was still sleeping; sheets pulled up to his shoulders and his face still pale that made his impressively high cheekbones stand out more. However, he looked peaceful and away from any suffering his illness was putting on him. Anna smiled at the sight of him sleeping well for this first time in three days.

Anna then left the bedroom and tiptoed along to carry about her plan.

Last night while she and Edmund were listening to Wolf 359, Anna had come up with the idea to prepare breakfast in bed for Edmund. For all the times he had taken care of her in these situations, Anna thought this would be the fitting thing to do.

Edmund had cared for her so many times, not just in scenarios where she was the one sick in bed and not him. He'd become a major part of her life since they started dating, and honestly Anna wouldn't have it any other way. She loved him different than others from past relationships, but they made it work and he made her happy, truly happy. Edmund had charmed her slowly, while apparently he had been struck smitten from first sight. He'd been a bit of a jittery mess the first time he asked her on a date.

His love was pure and patient all the same. Anna was kind of surprised he hadn't asked her to marry him yet, though knowing him if he was ever planning on it, that might take him time to work up to.

After nearly two years together, she was starting to kind of hope he'd eventually ask.

But anyway, those weren't thoughts to think of. Anna's current thoughts were of her plan that she had formulated last night.

The plan was to make toast and brew some tea and then give those to him as breakfast. Simple enough, and she was sure he could handle both the tea and toast... maybe a biscuit too. He needed some food in him anyway to keep his energy up.

Once in the kitchen, Anna got out the bread and put it in the toaster. She then went through the stash of teas Edmund kept, trying to decide on which flavor to brew.

 _'He's fond of Earl Grey.'_ She thought. _'But Peppermint or Chamomile might help better than that.'_

She decided on Peppermint, but she had been so busy thinking this over that by the time she got out the tea and Edmund's favorite mug, the one with the constellations, that the toast popped up from the toaster. However there was a slight burning smell.

“Oh, shit.” Anna muttered, putting the tea to brew before taking out the toast and setting it on a plate.

Well, it wasn't as bad as she thought, because of the smell, but it was a bit burned... so she assumed by looking at it. It was supposed to be that dark toasted color, right? Ignoring that, she put a bit of butter on the toast before sprinkling some cinnamon on top of it. When that was done, she finished preparing the tea while she put the biscuit in the microwave to warm it up.

She had just poured the tea into the mug and gotten out a tray when the microwave pinged, signaling it was done. Anna quickly pressed the button to open it so it would stop making that noise. She wanted this to be a surprise and it would rendered useless if a stupid thing like this woke Edmund up.

“Oh my God, shut up you stupid machine.” She hissed quietly.

Taking the biscuit out of the microwave, she set that on another plate and then arranged everything all nice and neat on the tray, setting down the mug last along with a napkin.

Anna stood back and looked over her work that she had arranged. It wasn't too bad, and she hoped Edmund liked it. Smiling to herself, she felt satisfied enough that she could now present this to Edmund.

Anna picked up the tray and made her way back to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

The more he came back into consciousness, the more he started feeling the familiar aches and such associated with being sick. His fever did enough of that with chills and aches that spread into his joints, though the headaches made that worse. Sleep was a temporary relief, but only temporary.

He'd been sick for a few days now, but Anna was often by his side to care for him. Edmund had to admit, while being sick was the worst, having Anna nearby wasn't a bad thing. He worried about her getting sick from being around him, but that wasn't going to make her leave. She was stubborn, but he loved her for that, her strong will.

He thought he heard the sound of a door creaking open as he came out of sleep, but then Edmund heard someone softly calling his voice. It was Anna.

Edmund forced his eyes open, and Anna came into view. Her face was blurry at first, but then his vision focused. Judging by the light around her, it must be morning.

“Good morning, Edmund.” She said.

Ah, so it was morning. “Same to you, darling.”

“How do you feel?”

Edmund took a moment to take into account the condition of his body. He didn't feel as bad as when he first got sick. “Somewhat better.”

“Do you feel like eating something? I sort of did something for you.”

Oh? She had done something for him? Whatever it was must have happened while he was still asleep.

“Sure.” He answered.

Edmund then saw a tray set at his side on the bed. Anna reached over and got it while he struggled to get himself up into somewhat of a sitting position. Once he was setting back against the pillows, Anna set the tray on his lap. On the tray was toast, a biscuit, and tea. Too bad he couldn't exactly smell the tea; his illness had dulled his senses.

“You made me breakfast...” Edmund smiled at Anna. “How thoughtful- thank you.”

Anna beamed at him. “You're welcome- eat whatever you can. You need to.”

“I'll try. You are right in the fact I must have something in my body to sustain it, lest I waste away into nothing.”

Anna took the mug from the tray to set on the nightstand. It was his favorite mug too, the one with the constellations. Edmund looked over the food, hesitantly. He didn't feel too great, but well enough to at least have a little bit to eat. He decided to try at the toast first.

He took a bite, and he could taste hints of butter and cinnamon, but... also the toast tasted like it was burnt. Edmund looked at the toast skeptically. Yup, that definitely tasted burnt, especially with the way it crunched under his teeth. He wasn't fond of burnt toast. He set the slice down and poked at the biscuit.

“I warmed it up in the microwave.” Anna said, hovering nearby.

Edmund smiled up at her before picking the biscuit up. It did feel kinda warm, but it also felt like hardtack. She said she put it in the microwave, and Edmund could only assume she left it in there for too long. He'd cooked a biscuit in this method before, and he found that like a bagel, if it was warmed for too long it would harden upon cooling. That seemed to be the case here.

 _'Maybe we should get a toaster oven.'_ Edmund thought. He put it back down and went back to the toast, getting that burnt taste again. With that taste it wasn't that good, and the biscuit was probably as hard as a rock, but... but Anna had gone to the trouble to do this for him. He couldn't find it within himself to refuse this gift.

“Do... Do you like it?” She asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Edmund didn't have the heart to tell her what he really thought. “It's good...”

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “I'm glad.”

It was something anyway. He'd manage, and this would probably be enough to sustain him. Well, hopefully anyway. He hadn't been sick yet today, so maybe he was getting better.

“Pass me the mug, please.” He asked Anna, putting the toast down.

She grabbed the mug from the nightstand and passed it to him. It was probably safe to drink, since it has had time to cool off. Tentatively, Edmund took a sip, warm water touching his lips and warming him as he drank.

He took a moment to consider the taste. _'Peppermint.'_

He lowered the mug from his mouth and smiled down into it, savoring not necessarily the warmth between his hands, but the feeling of the mug between his hands and the taste of the tea. The food may not be... as great, but this tea was good.

“Peppermint was a fine choice.” Edmund said to Anna. “Thank you, my love.”

“Love you too.” She replied, smiling sheepishly.

It may not be the best breakfast in bed, but it was the thought that truly counted, and Edmund loved her for trying.

 

 


End file.
